Boss
Boss, or RC-1138, was the leader, or sergeant, of Delta Squad. He was a clone commando, cloned after the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett. He was born on Kamino around 32 BBY, as were most of the clone troopers during the Clone Wars. He served in the Clone Wars under Jedi General Arligan Zey, General of the Special Operations Brigade, and was the sergeant of Delta Squad, with Sev, Scorch, and Fixer as the other members. History Early Life Boss trained on Kamino, but the difference with him was his high scores in weapons and tactics training. During a test of his melee skills, he broke his trainer's arm, and thus the trainer assigned him to the Delta Squad and gave him the title of sergeant, but his squad mates called him Boss. Battle of Geonosis Assassinating Sun Fac In 22 BBY, Delta Squad were deployed to Geonosis to fight in the Clone Wars' first battle. Boss and the Delta Squad would be given a mission to capture Poggle the Lesser's chief lieutenant, Sun Fac, on the planet of Geonosis. Each member of Delta Squad boarded a separate LAAT/i gunship with Boss being commanded to destroy an armored bunker. Boss then went and reunited with his other squad mates and then attacked Sun Fac in his command center. After tracking Sun Fac to a hangar where he was attempting to escape, Sev sniped and shot down Sun Fac's starfighter, which killed him. Furthermore, the unit, were then informed that Omega Squad had failed in their attempt to destroy the Core Ship. Infiltrating the Core Ship Boss and the rest of Delta Squad were then tasked to infiltrate a Core Ship and to locate and capture vital launch codes on the ship's bridge. They had to make their way through a canyon, defeating many droid enemies, an advanced spider droid and disabling a ray shield that was blocking the entrance to the Core Ship. Finally entering the ship, Delta Squad split up with each of the commandos sabotaging and destroying crucial systems in this ship. After arriving at the bridge, Delta Squad came under heavy fire from droids, but was able to complete their mission. Investigating the Prosecutor Boss and the rest of Delta Squad were given a mission one day before the first anniversary of the Battle of Geonosis, which was to investigate the Prosecutor. The Prosecutor recently appeared after being missing for two weeks and was finally found without power or communication capability. Again, the members of Delta Squad split up and entered the Prosecutor at four different locations. Boss began making his way through the ship, but soon heard a transmission from Scorch who got ambushed by droids. Boss reunited with the members of Delta Squad, rescued Scorch and fought off many Trandoshan slavers, who had attacked the Prosecutor in the first place. Reaching the hangar, they had to fight off an almost overwhelming droid forces while trying to get the Prosecutor's turbolaser battery array back online. They finally succeeded. Battle of Kashyyyk After many other missions with Delta Squad, one of their last missions sent them to Kashkyyk to rescue the Wookiee chieftain Tarfful who had been taken prisoner by General Grievous. After rappelling down to the planet's surface from a LAAT/i gunship, the squad made their way through the jungle and found a camp of Trandoshan slavers. After defeating the Trandoshans, Boss and the rest of Delta Squad freed several Wookiee prisoners before rescuing Tarfful. Boss got a visual confirmation of Grievous', but then was attacked by two Magnaguards, with Grievous escaping and Tarfful killing the droids. After battling some more on Kashyyyk, Delta Squad started to get overrun and retreated, but Sev radioed in stating that he was coming under attack from multiple enemies. Boss ordered the squad to go back and rescue Sev, but the Forward Air Controller with orders from Jedi Master Yoda himself, told them to leave. Boss had to calm Scorch down due to him being upset, and the rest of Delta Squad went onto the gunship.Star Wars: Republic CommandoOrder 66: A Republic Commando Novel Boss, with the remaining members of Delta Squad would eventually become Imperial Commandos, after the formation of the Galactic Empire.Imperial Commando: 501st Armor and Equipment Boss wore Katarn armor, the armor worn by all Republic Commandos. This armor featured an advanced HUD, which could be activated by looking up at the top right and blinking twice, fast. This armor also bore orange markings. His right shoulder plate was larger than his left. Boss possessed a DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System, along with a DC-15s side arm blaster. From time to time, he acquired additional weapons from enemies he defeated, including the Geonosian elite beam weapon, LJ-50 concussion rifles, and ACP Scatter guns. He also, like most commandos, admired the Verpine weapons.Republic Commando: Triple Zero Appearances *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' Gallery boss concept.png|Concept art of Boss References Category:Clone commando Category:Clone trooper sergeant Category:Delta Squad Category:Clone troopers Category:Special Operations Brigade Category:Blue Watch